Robotic Love
by Deaven
Summary: Since Connor's in the Detroit Police, a woman named Lythia couldn't stop talking to him. At first he felt like it was normal. Then, he felt diferent. Then he wanted more. But then she avoided him. Suddenly, Lythia was nowhere to be found. He felt worried. Something he never felt before. He needed answers. Why did she stop talking with him? (Rated M for language... for now...)
1. Choose: Going to Lythia's House

**Hi!**

So, i created this fanfic. YES, it is a fanfic, i'm currently working on. This chapter is what happened after all (meaning i want to show you, reader, what happened until got to this point, so please read what happened until this! I will post quick! (or try at least) MEANING THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be more after this part. This isn't rated M for mistaken.) because it just couldn't stop replaying it in my head, and i'm on college exams! So i had to write it. Here's some things before you read:

-English is not my first language, i'm sorry if you see any kind of error.

-I felt bad that Markus got North but Connor didn't got anyone, and he deserved it! So here it is, my OC.

-Also, i tried to implement the game mechanics into the fanfic.

-And Lythia is spelled as LY-DIA.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Lythia – CONFUSED**

Rain pours onto Connor's jacket. He's static. He can't move duo to… fear. Something he didn't knew what it was, yet, there he was, still, at Lythia's house. The brown wavy hair girl he was so intrigued by. That skinny yet no-so-skinny woman he was debated about. Last week, all she has done was talking with him. Not a single minute was spent without him hearing her voice, something he was getting used to. And enjoying it. He was really enjoying it hearing her voice, her calm voice, that made him laugh. Made him genuinely happy, for the first time since his…well, existence, he never felt what Lythia has brought to him. Happiness.

Then, it stopped. Gradually, she was shoving him away. He didn't understand why. He wasn't doing anything she didn't like it. He was being polite to her, even brought her some flowers he saw on the way to the police station, she even got red. Connor knew she liked it, so, why did she get red?

He was on a mission. He found Jericho, so why wasn't he there?

He just couldn't do it. Not until he knew what he did wrong to Lythia. He didn't understand. She was the only one… he couldn't read.

As he was moving into her door, thoughts came to his "electrical" brain. What if she resigned from Detroit police and wanted to shove away everyone she knew? That can't be it. He would knew. They would have told him, and Hank, that she was out of team. What if she just… didn't want to hang out with Connor? If that's it, then why? He was confused. And he is an android. A highly intelligent, never confused, android, and now, he just didn't knew what to do.

He got to Lythia's house. What if she wasn't at her house? Her lights are on. He could hear her television, and her car was on her parking garage. She must be home.

As Connor raises his arm, he stops, again. «What if she's with… someone else? ». He shocks his head almost immediately, he's an android. He doesn't have feelings, he can only simulate them, not feeling them. Right?

He knocks. "Lythia?" No answer. "Lythia? It's me, Connor." Again, no answer. He tries to turn the door handle, but it's stuck. She closes her door every single night. «I close my door with three locks, I fear the night. It's at night that bad things happen, you know? Not one thing has happened at night that made me say it: Maybe it's not that bad at night. » She constantly repeated that to him.

Connor analyses all the possibilities to enter her house. Not even one pop out from her door. Maybe her window? As he moves away from her door, he tries to go to the back of the house, but she has a fence, and obviously, the door is shouted. But this one he can smash it. Or maybe climbing it.

He didn't want to ruin her fence, so he decided that the best way was to climb it. As he climbs the door, he managed to stay straight and continue to find a way to enter her house, he just didn't want to destroy anything, that would probably make her more angry that she was right now. He found a window, a big one, but it was locked. Again, he didn't want to ruin anything from her, so he had to find anything else. As he analyses her house, he sees a small window on the floor above. Problem? He had to climb something to reach there. Connor searches something, anything that he could use to climb the roof, and he spots two things he can use. There's a vase, but that's probably risky, but that way he can reach it quicker if he runs and jumps from it. And there's some cracks and fissures on her wall's, that maybe he can use it to climb it, it will be safer, but way slowly. So, since he's in hurry, he chooses to jump from the vase, and made it to the roof, but almost fell, but he made it just in time. He was kind of admired at how she didn't hear him.

The android managed to open the window, she maybe didn't think that anyone would climb her roof, since she's a cop. The window got him to… her room. It was… blank. There was no decoration besides a bed, a drawer, her closet, and some books inside. It made Connor confused. She was such a happy person, how could someone that was always smiling having such… empty room? But there was something worse that a blank room. No Lythia. She wasn't at her room, then, where she is? Her bathroom door was open, so she wasn't there, but he wanted to explore her house, after all, he never visited her. As he turns on the lights, he has the same feeling from her room. Blank. No decoration, anything. Just the normal stuff in a bathroom, but anyway, he decided to analyze it, maybe he would find anything that he missed at naked eye. He spots a open bottle of medicine, a sleeping medicine, but it was empty. «But she's not sleeping here…» He thought. He was getting worried. His circle got yellow, a dark yellow, almost red. He was getting suspicious. As he's looking around, he spots some blood. He squats down to taste the blood. It's her. Now his circle…was red.

"Lythia?" No answer. "Lythia! It's me Connor!" Again, no answer.

Connor decided to make his way down to the first floor, maybe she's at her couch? She said one time that she falls asleep fast on her couch. Maybe that's why she didn't heard him.

He walks down her stairs, and immediately he senses danger. Something wasn't right. He knows it.

As his climbing down faster, he sees a part of her hair. Her wavy hair on the floor, just across her kitchen.

"Lythia!"

Connor sees what he never wanted to see it. His Lythia just lying on the floor. Wait, _his_?

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

 **"** Lythia! It's Connor! Please wake up!"

He starts analyzing it. She's passed out. She toke too many pills but not too many that she would kill herself. Connor's circle got yellow, he was relieved, but still scared and confused as why did she passed out at her kitchen? As he's thinking a way to wake her up, he's seeing her face. «She's beautiful, why wasn't she taken? For a human, she was extremely gorgeous. Why am I feeling this? I can't… feel…this. »

He could slap her, the way he did it to Hank? No, she wouldn't like, and Connor didn't want to slap her. As he's analyzing her, he spots the blood's origin. She cut herself in her hand, it wasn't bad, but he needed to patch it. There was only one way.

He grabbed her gently, he could smell her scent, made him nervous, somehow. He placed her debonairly at the sofa, she will wake up. Jericho can wait, but Lythia couldn't.

* * *

 _35 minutes later_

"What?..."

"Lythia! You're wake! I was so…"

"So?"

"Worried…"

"You're an android. You don't feel anything. You simulate emotions."

«How did she… Wait… I said that to Hank. How…»

Lythia gets out of the sofa but stops and falls again.

"Hey hey." He grabs her arm. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Connor."

Lythia was being brusque. She never did that. She was never like that to Connor, in fact, she was always polite, nice, and… lovely.

"Lythia… What's going on?"

"Nothing Connor. How did you enter my house? I locked everything." She got her strength back and got up the sofa and right to the kitchen to get some water. "You left your bedroom window open. I was worried.

"Again, you don't feel an…"

"Yes, I do!"

Now was Lythia's turn to be surprised. Connor never treated her like that. It only made her realize that... she was right. He was only a robot. An android. Nothing more. He was just done with her bullshit. She was indeed being brusque with Connor, but she had a good reason. At least she thought.

 **Lythia- TENSE**

"I'm going to the bathroom. Make yourself at home."

Connor was annoyed. How could such a nice person treat him like that? What was wrong with her?

"Sure." Responded Connor.

As Lythia makes her way to the bathroom, Connor sees a book at the table. Has a lock, but it was open. Should he open it? He was curious as to why was she treating him like garbage, ever since that night where Hank almost shot him, after that, she didn't talk to him, in fact, she even tried avoiding him. Connor never understood why, but he needed answers.

He chooses to open the book, and flick through to the last page. He knew he was doing something that could potentially damage forever their relationship, but he needed answers. And now.

" _I was right._

 _Connor is an Android. He can't feel anything. He can only simulate emotions. Why did I think that… that there was something going on between us? Why and how did I fall for a fucking android?_

 _Almost all of the squad wanted to date me, yet, I didn't want anything with them. I wanted to be with Connor. I wanted to talk with him, getting to know him, making him fall for me._

 _I saw all the protestors. All the marches. They are alive. They feel emotions. So… why doesn't Connor? Why can't he fall for me the way I fell for him?_

 _Lythia stop. He's an android. You can't love an android. You can't. You need to forget him._

 _Why?"_

"She…"

Connor was shock. Lythia… loved him? His circle got red. She loved him. «She loves me. She likes me. But… I'm an…android…I can't feel emotions. Can I?

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

Connor heard the bathroom door, and immediately put the book at her table the way it was, she would never see it. She's… red. Her eyes are…red. Was she…crying?

"Lythia?"

"What do you want?" She made her way to the kitchen counter, not looking at him.

"Were you crying?"

"No." She stopped. Clutched at the kitchen counter, her head in her hands. Her hand had dried blood. Connor got up.

"Let me see your hand."

"I told you…"

"And I don't care, let me see your hand."

She raises her head and stretches her hand to him. He touches her skin, something that made him shiver, somehow.

"Do you have some kind of bandage?"

"No."

"You're a cop, and you don't have any medical stuff?"

"I avoid getting hurt." She was smiling. She was beautiful. She _is_ beautiful.

 **Lythia- CONFUSED**

Connor didn't take a second as he rips part of his shirt. She was more important than that. He could ask Cyberlife for an additional shirt. He patches her hand and notices her looking at him. Smiling.

 **Lythia- REALLY CONFUSED**

"There. You should take care of your wound. It's not bad, but you should be more careful. How did you cut your hand?"

"I… don't know. I took some pills to make me fall asleep, and after that, I blacked out."

"Why? Can't you sleep?"

"I can."

"Then why?"

Lythia stares at Connor, inches before his face. Next thing you know, she kisses him. His mouth was cold but felt…human. The kiss lasts for three seconds, as she pulls her face, embarrassed.

"Because of you, Connor. I know you read my diary. I'm a cop. Do you really think that I wouldn't know?"

Connor stood there. He just couldn't move. He was still in shock. «She…kissed me…»

"I have feelings for you Connor, feelings I can't explain. I know you're an Android, but you felt more human than humans itself, I just couldn't help myself fall for you. And I tried to make you…fall for me. It's stupid, I know…"

"It's not."

"But, I tried it. I wanted you to love me the way I love you. But then…" Lythia continues despise being interrupted. She lowers her head, hiding her tear falling down her cheek. Connor puts his hand on her face and forces her to look at him.

Now, Connor was the one kissing Lythia. He needed to make sure he was feeling something for her. He knew he felt something for her, he just couldn't understand what was. Now. He knew. He, an android, felt love for a human. "Connor…"

"Please continue."

Connor continues to hold her face with his hands, making her look directly at him.

"I heard you saying to Hank that… androids only simulate human emotions… So, I knew that you didn't felt anything for me. You were just… _simulating."_

"Lythia look at me." She looks. "I'm an Android. A RK800. Conceived to only help and assist missions on Detroit Police. Yet, you had to ruin my program. You made me feel human. Your laugh was the only thing I wanted to look for, I wanted to complete my missions, but you were interfering. You being nice, you helping me and protecting me, you were interfering with my mission…"

Lythia was crying.

"But I'm glad… you did. For the first time, I felt what those Traci's felt. Love."

"You don't…"

"I do."

"Connor, you can't. You can't feel, if you do, you can become deviant. Connor I can't allow you to become what you weren't designed to it. I am the selfish one, i'm only thinking about myself and not you. Don't do this Connor. You will find Jericho. Your mission is to find the deviant leader. You can... be deactivated."

"At least it's for a good reason."

Connor kisses Lythia again, he couldn't stop himself, like he was some horny teenager, he was absorbed with her scent. Her lips.

"I came here to tell you I actually found Jericho."

"Then… What are you waiting for?"

"Jericho can wait. We can't."

 _We can't._

 ** _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +_**

 **Lythia- LOVER**


	2. Choose: The Beginning

Hi! So... I was planning to leave this as a oneshot, but you know what? Im having such fun writing this, and my ideias just come up, i will continue to write this fanfic.

-Now i reversed the time, so that you all would know how they met, and later, what will happen in the first chapter...

-I forgot to mention the obvious, but no character (unless my OC) is mine, they all belong to David Cage and Quantic Dream.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait, how the fuck did you found Jericho?"

Lythia interrupted the kiss, thinking all the possibilities that could lead Connor into finding this Jericho. This "android-heaven" type of place. Every since the first Deviant case, androids have being acting…human. Jericho apparently was one of the places that they might being hiding from humans, and their orders. They were called Deviants, every time they disobeyed and stop acting like… an android. They were starting to look… Human.

Almost too human than humans itself, apparently. This Deviant they encountered was… scared. He was scared to die. This was the first warning to Lythia. She saw an Android, stepping up for another android. That awoke something inside her. Something she shouldn't let escaped…

Deep down, Lythia, didn't want Connor to find this place.

* * *

 _November 6th 2038_

"Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

"And you would think that robots would handle better stress than us, humans."

A wavy browned-hair woman entered the interrogation room, with a gentle smirk on her face. Connor couldn't help himself, he had to analyses this strange petite woman who just invaded their room.

 _Analyzing… Lythia Ruitho, age 24, 5ft3, 112 pounds, no criminal record. Joined the Detroit Police has Detective in 4_ _th_ _August 2038 on Homicide Department. Toke a Medical Leave duo to serious suicidal tendencies. Came back on 5_ _th_ _November 2038. Father: Rovian Ruitho age 48- Deceased. Mother: Rachel Ruitho Age 45- Deceased. Sister: Arya Ruitho Age 13: Deceased_

"Welcome Detective Ruitho, I'm Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife to ensure…"

"That we wouldn't need more humans on the job, got it."

«This woman…» Connor thought. This woman was clearly being ironic, yet, with a smile on her face. Connor couldn't get her, why would she smile making a complete absurd commentary about the highly unemployment that Detroit was having?

"We're wasting our time investigating a machine, we're getting… Lythia!" As soon as Hank saw his dearing friend Lythia, he couldn't help but hug her. He knows how hard have being this past weeks for her.

"Hi Hank, how're ya?" Lythia stops hugging Hank

"Better than you. Did you stop doing it?"

"Yeah yeah, can we not talk about it now? Later?"

"Fine by me."

"Well well, look who's back. Lythia "Cutter"" Reed's steps out of the interrogation room's shadow, and toke the opportunity to mock her, knowing how hard her life has been, he didn't care about anyone unless himself.

"Well, fuck you too Reed."

Connor couldn't stop looking at the woman. He was mocking her. He was making some kind of joke he couldn't understand, yet, she was smiling while saying him some nasty words.

"Wow, now you use words instead of hands? That therapist might just help you save your life."

"Well, you now, someone got evolve. So, what do we got?"

Gavin Reed stopped with his smirk attitude and got back to the shadows. Just where he belonged.

"Connor, report the situation to Lythia."

"He's your android?"

"Unfortunately."

"I have being assigned to help Lieutenant Anderson handle this deviant cases, but he is not helping this case."

"Oh wow, I must have been gone way more than three months. You got an android Hank?" Lythia starts looking astonished to Hank. Everyone knew that Hand hated androids, and for a good reason, and suddenly he had one?

"Hey! I didn't want one!"

"As I'm saying, before Lieutenant Anderson, and you Miss Ruthio interrupted me, we found this Deviant on the Attic's house, after he killed his owner with twenty-eight stab wounds."

"Holy shit."

Lythia steps away from the door and, gets close to the big window that had vision to the android being questioned. He was tied, scared, and obvisiouly beaten, at no one's eyes that could have being missed. This Android suffer a lot with his owner.

"He's damaged."

"Yes, we believe the android's owner knock him with a baseball bat. That must have triggered something in his system. He is reaching some serious critical levels of stress, I advise…"

"I'm going in."

"But this is not your investigation, with all due respect, Detective."

She stops staring at the clearly stressed android, still smiling. How could such a person still smile? Connor didn't want any other personal interfere with his and Lieutenant Anderson investigation, yet, there it was, this annoying petite woman, who wanted a chance to talk to the Android. Lythia started staring at Connor.

"And I don't give a bullshit, Android. Hank, can I try?"

"Why not?"

Reed didn't even had time to open his mouth has Lythia makes her way to the android's confined space. She knew better. She knew they were handling some precious package, a wrong movement and this deviant would self-destruct, she wouldn't risk it. She had to take her time and make him comfortable.

"My name is Lythia. Do you have a name?"

The android didn't respond. Connor analyses him, and he's still at 40% stress level, she had to be careful otherwise, he would self-destruct.

"You have cigarettes marks on your forearm. Did your owner do that?"

"He's not my owner."

The android reached 45% stress level. Lythia must be more careful with the words she uses.

"I know. And he will never be again, you have nothing to worry about."

39% Stress level. She was doing… far better than Connor anticipated. She was handling it quite well, but it was too son to celebrate it, he was still debating if he should talk or not.

"He did those."

"Yes."

"He abused you."

The deviant refused to respond, but his face said it all.

"Listen, I can't do anything unless you help us out. I know this must be hard for you, but I can't do anything. You need to talk."

Lythia was sitting across the table, her arms above it, joined hands, she was taking the leader posture, something the android was not liking it, so, he's stress levels rise again.

"Do you prefer having an android ask you questions than a human?"

"Yes."

"Very well. – Lythia got up." I'm sorry that you had to endure such abuse.

The android rises his head to look at her. He made a small smile and immediately put his head low again. Has Lythia got to the room:

"Connor, you'll have to do it."

"With pleasure, Detective."

Connor left the room, after Reed's burst of laugh, with a smirk on his face. «He's testing me» Thought Lythia. He was indeed testing her, after all, she just invaded his and Hank's personal case like it was public, and he didn't like that. After Connor failed at getting his so-need confession, Lythia laughed. «The mighty android who failed at getting a confession. Marvelous» She thought. Reed pressured the other cop to lock the android, but the android was too scared to be held. As Connor warned Reed that he didn't want to be held, and would probably self-destruct if it, Reed said he wouldn't receive orders from and android, which left Connor angry, he intervened again at the android's side, saying that they should left him alone, or they wouldn't get anything later from him. After the third warning, Reed pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Connor's head. Lythia couldn't imagine seeing an Android helping another android. That action felt…human.

"I warned you, motherfucker!"

"Enough Reed."

Lythia steps foot in the room, and places herself in front of Reed's gun. Connor was taller than her, and he could still be shot, but Lythia was protecting him verbally.

"Put your gun down, or we will have problems."

"Who the fuck are you to…"

"Now Reed."

She had her serious face on, a face that scares Hank every time he sees it. He has a good reason to it.

"I would follow her advice Reed."

"Fuck! You got lucky Connor. She protected you now, but she won't be here every single time."

"Get the fuck out Reed!" Lythia shouted and pointed him to the door.

Connor faced him to the android and calmly explained to him that everything's fine now, and no one would hurt him. The cop let the android follow him behind. He wouldn't cause any trouble, he's still in shock.

"You step up to him. Why?"

"The android was clearly in a stressful state. He wanted to be left alone, we should respect him."

Lythia accepted his explanation and proceeded to leave the room.

"Thank you… for protecting me. But I don't need it. He could still shoot me."

"I protect my work partners, except Reed, and if you'll be here for a while, you need to get used to it."

 **LYTHIA- NEUTRAL**

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

Lythia finally quit the room, leaving a really instable Android thinking why would a human protect a machine that could be replaced?


	3. Choose: Help Lythia getting her coffee

(A/N: Hi! Long time no see. I hope you like this chapter, i ask all of you that after this, if you could leave your honest review i would love to read it! I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

6th November 2038 AM 09:58:35

Connor reaches at Detroit Police Station, making his way to the female android who was available at the front desk, passing by multiple people complaining about their androids now getting "feelings" and running away from their chores and never returning home. Connor could listen to the news, stating that this "emotionless androids" are now feeling more emotions that humans itself, making it seem that it was a bad thing.

It was to Connor. They were becoming Deviants.

They needed to be stopped.

"Can I help you?" Asks the android who's standing at the front desk. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson."

"Do you have authorization?"

"Yes." As Connor responded, his LED flashed yellow, sending the authorization to the android, making her believe him. "Lieutenant Anderson hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk."

As Connor got his authorization accepted, he made his way to Hank's desk, he saw all the other desk's, seeing all plates to find the one he's looking for. Yet, he stopped. At the desk that was behind Hank's.

"Detective Ruitho." Said it out loud. He didn't need to analyze her desk. He just needed to find Hank's. Yet, he wanted to know more about her. He was intrigued by her, somehow.

As he analyses her desk, he found a photo, who had three people. « _ANALYSING… Rovian Ruitho, Arya Ruitho, Rachel Ruitho»_ He knew they were her parent's. Her deceased parents. It made him sad. Somehow. He felt bad for the twenty-four year old woman, who had to live her life without her parents. He wanted to know why they were deceased. But maybe, he needed to know more about the detective before asking this type of personal questions, he didn't want to scare her. Wait, he _didn't_? As he continues to analyse her desk, he spots a little drop of blood, cleaned, but not thoroughly. It was her's. Did she cut herself while on her desk?

He continues to analyze her desk, but he detects her drawer open. He just couldn't resist to open, he had the choice not to, but he chose to know more about her. Even if that's _not_ his mission. Opening the drawer, he notices an empty bottle of medicine. « _ANALYSING… Anti-Depressant Pills prescribed to Lythia Ruitho. »_ Was Lythia depressed? As he's thinking about that, his LED got yellow without him noticing it, his stress levels rising, and his fans rotated far more than the normal amount.

Then, at the entrance to the room where all desk's were, where Connor was, he sees Lythia coming. Immediately he stores the medicine bottle back to where it belonged and closes the drawer before Lythia could notice Connor scramble her desk. As she notices Connor, she immediately starts staring at him, not noticing his obviously yellow LED. He was _nervous_. She was carrying a jacket and a backpack, Connor thought that she wasn't the type of woman carrying a purse. She was wearing a shirt, the same as the first time he saw her, back at the interrogation room. A white shirt, some black _fitting_ pants and some black boots. If anyone saw her, they wouldn't think that she was a detective, seeing as she didn't dress as one. Wait _fitting pants?_

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

"Good Morning Connor. What are you doing here?

"I'm waiting for Lieutenant Anderson." Still trying to calm himself, trying to make his LED return to blue.

"But… this is my desk, didn't you see the plate?"

"Yes…"

"Then?"

"I…"

Lythia saw the stress she was putting the android. She felt bad. She _felt_ bad for a machine.

"Hey, no worries Connor. You can sit there if you want, I'm going to make a cup of coffee."

"Of course, Detective Ruitho."

"Just call me Lythia."

"Yes. Lythia."

"See? It's not that hard." She winked at Connor, and she notices him getting kind of red. Who knew androids could get red on the cheek? – Hank's desk is just in front of mine.

 **LYTHIA- NEUTRAL**

As Connor saw Lythia putting her stuff at her table, she made her way to the break room, where it was the machine that she really needed. Connor made his way to Lieutenant Anderson's desk, figuring it out that he had a dog, because of all the hairs he had on his chair, he's a fan of basketball, he listened to heavy metal, something Connor never listened to, he _kind of_ liked it. He saw the files where Hank got promoted due to his well-done job at such young age. And he loves donuts. Connor couldn't understand as how someone can love something that's so potentially dangerous to his health, yet, they were humans. Individuals who just couldn't understand even themselves. He stops analyzing Hank's desk when he sees him approaching him.

"It's good to see you again Lieutenant.

"Oh Jesus." Sighs Hank.

"Hank! In my office!" The Department, captain Jeffrey Fowler, calls Hank, and Connor decided to follow him, not leaving Hank alone. He notices that the chief is getting rather annoyed by the fact that there are ten new cases involving androids every day, but now, it's not only missing androids, but homicides, involving an android killing his/her's master, something never seen before. Suddenly, they hear a scream and Connor knew exactly who was screaming.

"It's Detective Ruitho! We better check it out!" Informed Connor, who was clearly concerned about Lythia.

"Don't worry. She must be screaming at the coffee machine." Jeffrey looks at his computer "Hank, wasn't she cured?"

"It's been only three months Jeffrey. I knew you shouldn't accepted her back again so soon."

"She told me she could handle herself."

"Clearly not."

"Hank" Fowler deflects from the computer "I have only one detective in this department, I needed her." He looks at Connor "Android go see if Detective Lythia is fine."

"Right away."

Connor makes his way to the break room. Stepping down the stairs, and passing by a corridor, clearly stressed, he finds a female figure just crouched down by the floor. Connor rushes to be by her side.

"Is everything alright Lythia?"

"Get. Out."

"I'm here to hel-"

"I said, get out!" Shouted Lythia.

 **LYTHIA – TENSE**

"No.

"What?" Lythia rises her head directly at Connor gaze.

"No. I'm here to help you. Let me assist you."

Lythia lowers her head again, crying. Connor knew she wasn't feeling like herself, and he needed to do something. Something in his systems weren't taking well the fact that this beautiful girl was crying due to… a broken machine.

"I'm going to try to make you coffee."

"Doesn't work."

As she continues to cry, Hank reaches to her side, hugging her.

"Did you take your meds?"

"No." Her voice was cracking.

"I will go get them." Hank looks at the android "Connor."

"Already working on it." Connor starts by analyzing the machine, seeing if there's some components missing or if there's some wires unattached. Finally, he sees the problem. There was a gap between the main wire and the plug. Connor repairs it by putting some tape that he found lying by, and the machine starts working again. Connor lowers himself to Lythia.

"I've repaired the machine. You can go to the table. I will prepare a coffee for you."

Lythia says nothing as she made her way to the table, waiting for her beloved coffee. Hank comes and lands Lythia's medicine to the table.

"Here. I need to figure some files, will you be fine with Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, Lythia, if you're not-"

"I'm fine Hank. I just need some time to adjust to the routine again."

"I'll be here." Looks at him "Connor take care of her."

"Of course." He responded.

Connor makes a cup of coffee and asks Lythia if she wants some sugar, she said no.

"Good choice. Sugar has some serious consequences to your health."

"I just want to be as awake as possible."

Connor takes the cup of coffee from the machine and hands it to Lythia's hands, making her embarrassed.

"Thank you, Connor."

 **LYTHIA – NEUTRAL**

"You're welcome Lythia."

As Lythia drinks her coffee, and takes her medicine, Connor couldn't stop but noticing some cuts she has on her arms. His LED got yellow due.

"Do you have an animal?"

"No." Harshly, she responded, making it obvious that she was hiding something, something that made Connor _worried_.

"Then, what are –"

"Please, don't."

 **LYTHIA – TENSE**

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. One day, I'll tell you, 'till then, promise me you won't ask about this."

"I promise Lythia."

"Thank you, Connor." As she says that, she hugs Connor, out of the blue, making his LED almost red. He was not programmed to this. He was not programmed to _feel_ this.

Yet, here he is.

 _Hugging_ Lythia. Arms surrounded her. Her head is resting on his chest. He couldn't help but mimic the actions humans do when they are hugging a female partner. They pat their heads. That was what he was doing to her. To make her feel safe with him. To make her feel happy. He wanted to see her happy. As an android, he couldn't imagine what she's been through. He wanted to know, but maybe, just maybe, If he could gain her trust… Her friendship… Her lo –

«No. I'm a machine.

I don't _feel._

Do I? »

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

 **LYTHIA – NEUTRAL**

"Lythia?" Still in his arms.

"Yes?"

"I saw a photo…"

"Other time Connor, other time…" She hugs him _tighter._


	4. Choose: Don't let Lythia die

Hey all! Something you should know before reading this:

-On lythia's POV, the words that are like _this_ are her thoughts.

Please, if it's not much to ask, please review and let me know your thoughts on this on any ideias!

* * *

"Lythia, Jeffr-" Hank stopped at the sight of seeing an android hugging a human. At first, he felt weird, like somehow, that was not what he imagined, seeing an android trying to hug, then he felt sorry. He felt sorry for the human-shaped of wires for trying to figure it out what should he do, even though he mimicked quite well the human's actions towards hugging. Hank felt bad interrupting that scene, not because of the android, he didn't give a shit about him, but because of Lythia. He knew what she's been through. No one should be forced to live with that pain for the rest of this mortally life, yet there she was. Standing. Ready to get to work again, even though she still had problems dealing with her anxiety and her bursts of anger without foreshadowing them. She was a brave girl.

Hank decided that they still had some minutes before Jeffrey yelled at them for not showing up when he first called, Lythia deserved a friendly hug, even if it's with a fucking android. He stepped away from the door and waited at the hall for them.

"Thank you, Connor. I needed that."

"It's no problem Detect… Lythia."

Lythia smiled, and Connor couldn't help but stared at her smile. Her smile was something… unique, despise being left with nothing. Connor wasn't programmed to this, to feel like _this_. «AUTO CHECK: STRESS LEVELS 77% COOLING SYSTEM ACTIVATED »

"Is everything ok Connor?" Lythia asked, worried at his lack of emotion through his eyes.

"Yes. We should proceed to the office. Please." Connor extends his hand leading Lythia to the front entrance of the break room, leading directly to Hank waiting leaning in the wall.

"Hank?"

"Fowler wanted to talk with me and you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did. But, you needed that." Hank pointed with his eyes to Connor, who was oblivious to the situation as he continue his walk to the office.

"Did you know androids could hug?" Said Lythia smiling. She was smiling not because of Connor, he was an android, he was just helping her to be focused on her work, she was smiling because after months of isolation she finally felt warmth. Body warmth to be more precise. She needed that. She hasn't felt that since her family was killed. She really needed that hug, even if it's from a machine attached to several wires and pumping blue blood.

"You're smiling." Hank felt happy that he finally saw the girl smiling. She suffered enough mental pain. "C'mon, Fowler wants us."

Lythia was right by Hank, but they were interrupted by Gavin Reed. An asshole at Lythia's eyes.

"I heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"You actually care about me Reed?" Lythia had an exquisite smirk on her lips, but deep down, she was astonished that her coworker cared about her, Gavin never once asked, after she returned to the police station, if she's ok.

"No. I just don't like hearing screaming." Said by pointing to his ears and walking away of them. Lythia thought of something smart to say to him, but she gave up. He didn't deserve to hear her voice. She just _smiled_ , waved goodbye to him, and continue her walk to Fowler's office with Hank.

As they climb the stairs, Connor went with them.

"You can stay at my desk Connor."

"I want to go with you two."

"Suit yourself."

Lythia let Connor pass in front of her, she felt embarrassed somehow, embarrassed at an android who just hugged her just for the sake of the mission. _Right?_

"Are you feeling ok for this mission Lythia?"

"C'mon, spell it out. I'm fine."

"Very well. A guy named Todd Williams came here to report of an assault and theft. He said his android, an AX400 named Kara attacked him and took his daughter, named Alice. He reported that he was watching television with his daughter and suddenly it attacked him on his face and took her." Jeffrey stopped to look to his computer to check if he said everything he needed. "He told us that he saw them taking a Bus, I checked all the buses at that time and their stops, if the android was trying to get away of her master, she must made to the final stop, that would lead to a motel."

"Are you sure that the android is there?"

"No, that's why I want you to check there if it's there."

"And if's not there?" Asking Lythia, standing right beside Connor, while Hank was seated in front of Fowler.

"Then we keep searching. That's our job Ruitho."

"What's the motel name?"

"Eastern Motel."

"OK, let's go Lythia. Connor." Hank looked at Connor nodding at him to know that he will come too.

"Good luck. Be careful Lythia."

"I will."

They all made their way to Hank's car, but Lythia stopped.

"For fucking sake, it's raining!"

"And?" Asked Hank.

"And I have wavy hair old man, I'll not be able to comb my hair for weeks!"

"Oh c'm –"

"Here." Connor reached to an umbrella that was left at the entrance and opened it. "Thank you, Connor." She smiled, _again._

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

 **LYTHIA - NEUTRAL**

"Hank, can I drive?"

"You haven't drive in months."

"And this would be the perfect time to stretch my legs."

"Fine." Hank took the keys and grabbed them with force. "But don't ruin my car, like you did with yours."

"As a matter of fact, I drive pretty well."

"But your parking skills says otherwise." Hank already made his way to the passenger seat.

Lythia sighed, and Connor was again, left surprised by her again. Her face was beautiful even angry.

«AUTO CHECK: 67% STRESS LEVEL COOLER SYSTEM ACTIVATED»

"Connor? Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

 **LYTHIA'S POV**

For a long ass time I didn't had the opportunity to drive, and for a good reason. I flipped my car, trying to kill me. I still felt that way, but I had two passengers in this car. I can't kill them. And this is not my car, even though I don't have one. I still can't believe that they let me have my car license again. I put everyone in danger.

I still _feel_ like that. But I can't put Hank in danger. Not after what happened to his son. I just couldn't.

 _It doesn't mean I won't try again._

Stop it Lythia! Please focus.

 _You could just turn the wheel…_

Stop please. I took my meds…

 _Hank's suicidal too, you just nee-_

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

"LYTHIA!" Screamed Hank, seeing the possibility for Lythia to crash with the car that was right in front of them. Lythia pressed hard on the breaks, making them stop, almost hitting the car. She turns the wheel to park on the sidewalk. She started to hyperventilate.

"I'm…I'm…"

"It's OK Lys, you are OK." Hank hugged Lythia who was starting to cry." Connor stay here with Lythia for a moment.

"But my mission…"

"Your mission is to take care of Lythia. When you see that she's fine, you can exit this car. That's an order Connor."

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY –**

Hank exited the car, making his way to the motel. Lythia rested her head and her arms on the wheel. Crying. Connor didn't know what to do, he wasn't designed to this. He was designed to take care of deviants, not taking care of humans who couldn't handle themselves, so, since Connor only knew something he already did, and for that reason, he exited the car, Lythia still didn't move. He made his way to the passenger seat, close the door, and hugged Lythia. She didn't reciprocate, but she felt safe. Connor put his head on hers, the way Hank made.

"You don't-"

"Hank can kill me."

Lythia smiled. – And you wouldn't want that.

"It would be an inconvenience."

"I imagine." Lythia raised her head. "I'm fine now, we can go."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but that's another story. C'mon, we have a mission."

"But Hank made me–"

"Ignore that old man. Let's go."

Lythia exited the car alongside Connor and made their way to the motel entrance, still _worried_ about Lythia. Worried? Did he had some virus on his program to feel worry about a human?

Hank was already talking to the guy at the desk.

"An Android? No… I don't take Androids here."

"Have you seen anyone that looks like this?" Connor raised his hand and showed a picture of the android.

"Fuck… I knew that there was something weird about her… She…"

"Is she still here?"

"Yeah, probably, room 28." The guy pointed to the room.

Lythia got away from the entrance and made her way alone to the room.

"Lythia wait!"

"There's no time Hank, I saw her getting back to the room. You can chat with your android, but I saw her."

Lythia started running to the 28th room with her gun in her right hand

"You wait in the car" Told Connor as Hank called for reinforcement.

"I think it's best if I follow Lythia."

Hank was going to say something, but he decided to shut it as he saw Lythia getting smashed by the door. They run to her. Lythia was on the floor, hand on her bloody nose.

"She must have go to the back!"

"I told–"

"Go Hank!"

Hank went to the back right beside Connor. They walked by the motel, until they heard a police officer scream.

"Which way did it go?" Asked Connor.

"That way! They're headed for the train station" The cop pointed.

Connor was faster than Hank, and he made his way following the AX400, until he reached to the fence separating the freeway and earth.

"Oh fuck! That's insane!" Hank saw the android and the little girl getting away from all the cars, he was impressed. – Hey! Where are you goin'?

"I can't let them go away!"

"I can't take that chance!"

"They will never make it to the other side…"

"I can't…"

"You won't go! That's an order Connor!"

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

"They are getting away!" Screamed a brown wavy-woman holding a bloody nose, she climbed the fence, making Hank angry.

"Lythia! Stop!"

Connor didn't even think about, he climbed the fence, and grabbed Lythia, making them roll through the mixture of earth and grass

"They!..."

"You can't! You'll get yourself killed!" Connor was standing above Lythia's body, capturing her hands with his, not letting her move.

 **LYTHIA +**

Lythia stood there, unable to move due to having an android body above her. She had her cheeks on fire. His face was inches on hers. Her nose still bleeding due to the door's impact.

 **LYTHIA'S POV**

 _He didn't let you die. An android stopped your death bed._

 _That's a shame._


	5. Choose: Understand Lythia's pain

"You're bleeding."

"I know" said Lythia, completely aware of her bloody nose as Connor got up from her body and extends his hand towards Lythia, helping her getting up. "If think it's best if you take care of it now. You might lose too much blood."

"You really don't need to worry about me. This will stem."

"Lythia!" Hank climbs the fence directly to Lyhtia who almost slaps her due to her incompetence. "You almost got yourself killed woman!"

"That's part of my job!" Lythia was still grabbing her nose, it didn't stop bleeding. "Well… not the bloody nose, but you get the point."

"Let's take care of your nose before getting back." Hank said as he grabs her hand and climbing up the inclined soil, Connor follows them behind. As they climbed, Connor decides, by himself that he _should_ help her get up there. "I got you." As he grabs her legs and placed them on his neck, making her reach the height necessary from the fence, without the need to injure herself more. Lythia got a little red. She did have her legs on his neck. "Thank you." She said, as Hank helps her getting on the other side and made their way to Hank's car.

"Stay at the back seat"

"But I'll be fine Hank."

"I know, but your bloody nose's getting me angry. Don't you have something on your bag to help stem that?"

"No, I just – "Before she could complete her sentence, Connor toke his jacket and offers Lythia, who had her clothes completely soaking wet, and dirty of the soil. He took his tie, and hands it to her, putting it in her nose. "Place it on your nose, you don't need to get yourself bloodier than you already are." Connor makes a faint smile as he places his tie on her nose. "Don't squeeze too hard"

"But I will get – "Before she could speak, Connor interrupts her "Cyberlife has more of them in stock." Lythia smiles. And again, Connor was surprise by how beautiful her smile was. Everyone could say that smiles are beautiful, but hers was unique to him. _Somehow,_ he wanted to make her smile more. «AUTO CHECK: STRESS LEVELS 67% COOLING SYSTEM ACTIVATED »

Having Connor so close to her, she could hear his fans getting quicker, trying to calm his system to not shut down. For some reason, she likes hearing that sound. She _made him nervous._

6TH November 2038

PM 01:34:54

"And… that's it" The doctor put down the bandages on his table. "You can take it by the end of the day. How you didn't break your nose is still a mystery to me." He seats himself in his little secretary and wrote everything he did on his computer. "If you feel any kind of pain you can take some painkillers. I advise you to be more careful next time Lythia."

"Thank you, Michael. I will try." Lythia was getting up from the chair "Before you leave."

"Yes?" She seats again. "How are you coping with this?"

She knew what he was talking about. He was her doctor, hers and her family, they knew each other for over twenty years. "I'm fine Michael."

"You know that's hard to believe." She sighs. "I do, but I don't really want to remember."

"Listen Lythia, what happened to your family was –"She was getting angry. "I know Michael. I don't need you to remember me what happened. They're gone. There's nothing I can do. They are gone, and I'm still here." Michael got up. "Lythia, this isn't something you can cure in a matter of months." He hugs her. "Are you seeing your psychologist?"

"Yes." She lied.

"Lythia. I know you since you had four years old, tell me the truth."

"I am" Michael went to his secretary and searched her name. He was the one who recommended her psychologist and had her file on his computer, since she was seeing him on the same clinic. "It says here you missed yesterday's appointment."

"I was busy."

"I will reschedule it tonight. Is 6 o'clock ok?" She nods, without protesting like usually she did. "I want to see you there Lythia."

"I will Michael. You don't need to worry about me."

"That's where you're mistaken. I am worried about you."

"Whatever. Thank you for patching me up." She got up and got to the door. "Take care Lythia."

As Lythia exits the room, she saw what she wasn't expecting seeing. Hank and Connor left her on the clinic she indicated, but they left after she entered. So, why was Connor waiting for her on the waiting room? She stops. «Maybe Hank ordered him to stay here» _Maybe._ There was a kid who wanted to play with Connor, he smiled, and he was inclined accepting to play with her, but her mother grabbed her and made her seat far away from him. He went from smiling to be a faceless android. "Connor?" He looked up.

"Lythia!" He got up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She crosses her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong. Quite the contrary."

"Hank wanted me to go with him. But I thought you needed someone by your side." «Of course, you did» Lythia thought. "Well thank you. It's nice to have someone by my side."

"Hank left me here with no car, so I figure it would be best to call a taxi." She smiles. "Thank you"

"It will arrive in four minutes" He informs.

"Then let's wait outside." Lythia still had Connor's jacket onto her and tried giving it to him again "You need it more Lythia." She didn't want to admit, but he looked _so much better in just a shirt._

They went outside, waiting for the taxi. The awkwardness was kicking in. They were so close to each other at the clinic entrance, yet, they were so far away. «Maybe, just maybe… if I got closer…» And she did. She was basically touching his arm, trying to get some closer.

 **LYTHIA'S POV**

 _Wait, why am I doing this? He's an android. He would never understand the concept of trying to get body warmth. He doesn't have emotions. He doesn't –_

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Without knowing, Connor puts his arm around hers, making her completely red on the cheeks. "Are you cold Lythia?" She couldn't answer, she was to shy for that and he knew. _Somehow, he knew, and he liked it having his arm around hers_.

"Taxi's here" Lythia without even looking at Connor entered the taxi, and he followed. They were driving for five minutes almost, until Lythia's stomach made a sound. "You're hungry."

"I'll eat when we meat Hank." They were so close, yet so far away…

"No. Do you live nearby?" She nods. "Then let's get you something to eat and then we'll meet Hank."

She told the taxi's computer her address and they were drove there. As they got there, she pulls out her keys, and opens her three locks before opening the door. "Why do you have three locks?" Asks Connor. "I fear the night. It's at night that bad things happen, you know? Not one thing has happened at night that made me say it: Maybe it's not that bad at night to make me close my door with three locks."

"But it's afternoon."

"And? Someone can enter my house." Connor follows Lythia to her kitchen and pauses her with his hand on her hip. "Let me do something."

"But… you're not programmed to – "

"Just, let me try." She nods. "Fine. Thank you"

"Go rest your nose." She made her way to her couch. "Oh, how much I love my couch! Do you know that I fall asleep in seconds here?"

"I didn't" As Connor grabs a pot and fills with water, he decides to do some pasta, since it was the simplest thing he manages to do, and the only thing he found on his database. "Do you like pasta?"

"I love pasta!" Connor smiles. "Good. That's the only thing I know how to do."

Lythia thought that her couch could wait. She wanted to test Connor and made her way to him. He was taller than her, but that didn't stop her from rasping her lips on his neck. That woke something in him. He shivered at her touch. And she liked it. "I thought androids didn't shiver."

"We… We don't. I – I wasn't expecting that…"

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

 **LYTHIA – WARM**

She was breathing in his neck, making his fans spinning at an uncontrollable pace. Connor didn't understand what she was doing. He _wasn't_ supposed to feel this. Right? "Do you need – " As he turns around, he didn't expect to see her face so close to his, her perfect rounded lips so close to his. He was nervous. _She made him nervous._

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

"Connor…" Her husky voice was killing him. "Y – Yes?"

"Water's boiling" He turns around and saw the water getting out of the pan. He freaked out, and she laughed. She had the most amazing laugh he ever heard. He couldn't control himself, as he started laughing to. Lythia got back to her couch, making Connor kind of sad, he did like having her _so close_ to him. He continued to make her lunch, without saying a word to her, and eventually he finishes. "I'm sorry it's just pasta…"

"Thank you Connor. I really appreciate it." She made her way to her kitchen counter, they didn't had time to make the table, they still need to meet Hank, wherever he was, and since Connor doesn't eat, he just stood there, seeing her opening her mouth and closing it. _He loved that._

"Since you've been such a sweetheart to me, I will give you a choice." Connor frowns. "What?"

"Do you want to know my past, or my arm cuts?" She looked at him, determined. He did every single check on her list as a person who wouldn't see her past as her present self. "C'mon, which one?"

"Your past." Connor didn't need to think twice. He was really intrigued by her past. He wanted to know her, he wanted to know why she was three months away from her job, he wanted to know the source of her pain. "You might want to sit. It'll be long baby" That word, baby, made him shiver on his back, something he never, ever, experienced. "I'm fine standing up."

"Very well." She eats more pasta before speaking. "My parents lived here, alongside my sister, Arya." Connor knew she was starting to have watery eyes and got close to her. "One night, my parents told me they had planned a vacation for us. But I told them I couldn't go, 'cause I was working, and so…" Lythia cleans the tear from her left eye. "They got angry at me. They said that I appreciated my job more than my family, which was a lie, but that offended me. I was a really stupid girl back then." She eats some more. "So, I grabbed my key car and left to catch some air without saying anything." Now, was Connor's turn to clean her tears. "I was outside for twenty minutes Connor. Only twenty minutes." She lowers her head. "When I came back… I saw something that will never, ever, erase from my brain." He hugs her and let her cry for some time on his chest. Even if he didn't want to admit, hearing this was hard on him too. "If you don't want – "

"I saw my parents, lying on the floor, with a gunshot wound on their head. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I searched for my sister. I… I founded her Connor… I founded her on her room's floor, shot on her chest. And I saw him. I saw him. I saw…him. I saw… the man… who killed my entire family." Connor hugs her tighter. "I didn't stop. I raised my gun, and I shot him. But that was not enough. I… I beat him, I beat him until I saw that his body bloodless." She looks at Connor. "I felt good Connor. I felt good for killing the man who murdered my family for some money." She left Connor's arms and headed to her couch, staring at nothing. "After that, my doctor prescribed me a psychologist. I became suicidal. I tried to kill me over, and over, and every time I did, I couldn't reach it to the end. I froze. I was scared of dying, yet, I didn't want to live." She pauses. "I still don't." Connor thought this wasn't the time for her being left without someone by her side, as such, he went to her couch and hugged her, it was the only thing he knew that helped. He kisses her forehead, a gesture that enchanted Lythia. "I'm glad you didn't kill yourself." It was the only thing he could say.

He wanted to say: I'm here for you.

He wanted to say: I will always be here.

He _really_ wanted to say: I won't leave you.

But he couldn't. He was just a machine with no emotions.

 _Or was he really?_

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY +**

 **LYTHIA +**


End file.
